


Acts Of Service

by wraithsonwings



Series: Whatever You Desire [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (waking someone with sex), 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: Nicky loved to take care of Joe, worship him.If that meant denying himself, it only made it hotter.(Or, Five Times Nicky Didn’t Get Off, and One Time He Did.)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Whatever You Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977781
Comments: 30
Kudos: 265





	Acts Of Service

**Author's Note:**

> Is this just an excuse to write six loosely connected sex scenes? Yes. 
> 
> Am I sorry about that? No. 
> 
> Unbeta’d, my apologies.

_**Sunday ~ Post Mission Clean-up** _

  
  


Nicky looked up from his book when the door opened and hit the wall. Joe flinched on the threshold. 

“Sorry.”

He carefully closed the door, kicked off his shoes, and tossed his coat on a chair. He stood staring into space.

Nicky placed his book on the coffee table and walked over to him. Resting his hand on the small of his back, Joe jumped.

“Love?” Joe didn’t respond. “Are you alright?”

“I wish you’d been there today.”

“You know I couldn’t.”

“Yeah…” He stared out the window. “You’d’ve blown my cover.”

“Yes.” Nicky rubbed Joe’s back. “Would you like to sit down and talk?”

“I’d like a shower.”

He stood rooted to the spot until Nicky gently guided him to the bathroom. To all outward appearances, he looked perfectly fine, impeccably dressed and not a hair out of place, but when Nicky stripped him down the dried blood caked on his skin told a different story. Nicky peeled off his own clothes and pulled Joe into the shower.

“You don’t have to, Nico. I can…”

“I’m not sure you can, love.”

Joe was pliant in his hands, easily maneuvered under the spray. Nicky grabbed the wash cloth and carefully scrubbed all the blood from Joe’s skin. Joe barely reacted, exhaustion in the set of his shoulders, the tilt of his head. The only time he moved himself was to put his face up to the spray. Nicky had to brush back the curls plastered to his forehead.

“I’m going to wash your hair, Joe.”

“Mmm-hmm…”

Nicky turned from him to grab the shampoo and Joe’s arms wrapped around him tight. He buried his face in the back of Nicky’s neck. 

“I missed you, my love. I need you.”

“Will you please tell me what happened? You’re scaring me.”

“No,” he shook his head. “Tomorrow, I promise.”

“Tomorrow.”

Joe pressed open-mouthed kisses on his skin, sucking at the side of Nicky’s neck, bruising. His hard cock was pressed to Nicky’s ass. A shaking hand drifted down his chest, brushing his nipple, and Nicky intercepted it when it dropped past his stomach. He entwined their fingers, bringing it back to his chest, and Joe gripped him tight. The hand on Nicky’s hip held him still as Joe rutted against him, cock sliding along the wet skin of Nicky’s ass. Nicky braced against the shower wall. 

“Use my thighs, Joe.”

Something soft and sad escaped Joe’s lips, but soon Joe’s cock was between his legs and Nicky closed them tight. He was hot against his skin. Nicky made no sound as Joe crushed him in his arms and fucked his legs. He just listened to Joe’s harsh gasps in his ear, his soft grunts, a whimper. He was shaking. Nicky reached back for his hip and Joe sighed into his neck. Less erratic, his thrusts steadied as he pressed hard along Nicky’s sensitive inner thighs. The tile was cold on Nicky’s cheek, cold on his hand and arm where they were pressed to the wall. Joe’s hand was trapped against his heart. Nicky squeezed him tighter, pinching his hip, as Joe forced his clenched thighs.

“Yes, Joe. C’mon.”

Joe bit his ear lobe and Nicky gasped. Joe spilled hot between his legs with a strangled cry, a dead weight on Nicky’s back.

Nicky twisted himself around, holding Joe up. Nicky pressed a kiss to his temple, his cheek, his mouth.

“I’m sorry, love.” Joe mumbled against Nicky’s lips. “I…”

“Nonsense.”

“But, you…”

“Shh…” He brushed Joe’s hair back from his face, but Joe refused to look at him. “We are beyond apologies, us. I will always give you whatever you desire. You need only ask, by word or by deed, and I will refuse you nothing. I can refuse you nothing. You know this.”

“Yes.”

Joe opened his eyes, exposed his heart with his gaze, and set his trembling hand against Nicky’s cheek. His kiss was the barest brush of lips as he pressed their foreheads together. Nicky sighed, wrapping his arms around Joe. 

“I love you, Yusuf. I’ve loved only you, and I will love only you until the end of time.”

  
  
  
  
  


_**Tuesday ~ Laundry Day** _

  
  


Nicky blinked at the sun cutting across his eyes. It was early, but he was alone in bed. The creak of a hinge pulled his attention to the door where Joe stood leaning on the frame, naked. Nicky raised his brows. 

“Laundry day,” Joe explained. 

“Ah, I was wondering what the others had to say. I guess they’ll be a while?”

“Well,” Joe crossed to the foot of the bed. “They will if they know what’s good for them.”

He pulled the sheet down and Nicky let it go. Joe crawled up the length of his body, until he straddled his hips, hands on either side of his face. Nicky smiled up at him and Joe gave him a quick kiss. 

“Okay. Gimme your shirt and shorts. I’ve got work to do.”

“Do you now?”

Nicky kissed the side of Joe’s neck, his shoulder, his collarbone, his chest, scooching down the bed to reach between Joe’s legs. He pressed a finger to his perineum; Joe’s balls were heavy against his wrist. Joe dropped his head to Nicky’s, he could feel hot breaths on his crown. Placing a hand on Joe’s nape, Nicky tilted his head back. 

“Are you okay?”

Joe kissed his forehead, so Nicky stroked him from balls to hole and back, once, twice. When he circled the ring of muscle, Joe groaned in Nicky’s hair. He repeated the motion until Joe rocked back. Nicky pulled away, stuffing his first two fingers into his mouth. He pulled them free with a wet pop and Joe hummed against his scalp. Nicky brushed his fingers against Joe’s hole before pressing gently. Joe relaxed, inviting him in, and Nicky slipped his middle finger inside. Buried completely, he waited on Joe to start moving, coaxing Nicky to touch him how he wanted.

Nicky stroked him inside, small circles as deep as he could, before pulling his finger almost free and slipping in once more. Again and again, he fucked him with that finger until Joe started pushing back with a low growl. 

Nicky added the second finger. He was so tight. Nicky’s own cock ached for it, but Nicky wouldn’t take it. He scratched at Joe’s shoulder with his free hand, trying to pull him down to change the angle. He shoved his fingers deep as Joe relaxed. Nicky could feel Joe’s cock rubbing along his forearm, could feel precum smeared on his skin. Nicky stopped, fingers buried to the hilt, and his free hand in Joe’s hair.

“Did I say you could rut against my arm?”

Joe shook his head.

“You want to come? Fuck yourself on my fingers. I can get you off with just them.”

Joe groaned low, shaking his head.

“You have more faith in me than that. Listen…” Nicky planted a quick kiss on Joe’s neck. “If it will help get you there, you can come on my face.”

“Oh, fuck, Nico…”

Joe shoved back hard. 

“That’s my boy.”

As Joe fucked himself, Nicky focused on finding that sweet spot, trying to make Joe scream. Nicky dragged his free hand along Joe’s back, feeling the tension in his muscles. Nicky worked his prostate and Joe sobbed, blurting nonsense. Nicky raised his head to Joe’s leaking cock, face so close he could almost taste it, and closed his eyes. He swallowed, opened his mouth and exhaled hard.

“Oh fuck!”

Joe exploded, spattering Nicky’s face, and then collapsed off to the side, a comfortable weight on Nicky’s arm. 

“Oh God, Nico.”

Nicky licked come from his lips and chin, just a little taste of Joe, before wiping his face clean with his shirt. A gentle hand turned his head and he opened his eyes to a smiling face.

“You look satisfied, Joseph.” He cupped Joe’s cheek, brushing his thumb along his lips. “I like that. I like causing that.”

“Well, I like letting you, so it’s a win-win.”

Nicky snorted when he laughed and tried to sit up. 

“I need my arm, Joe.”

He was soon free with a minimum of grumbling, and pulled his shirt over his head. When he looked down, Joe was dozing in the sun, too beautiful for words.

Nicky did the laundry. 

  
  
  
  
  


_**Wednesday ~ The Stakeout** _

  
  


The door clicked shut behind him as Nicky tossed his key card on the desk. He walked over to Joe, who was perched at the window, binoculars up, watching through the slats in the blind. He flung a hand out and Nicky placed his coffee in it, before taking his seat next to Joe. He put the headphones to one ear. The signal was clear, no static at all. He took a sip, burning his tongue.

“The new bug is great, Joe.”

“Yeah, Copley will be pleased.”

Nicky picked out the click of a door closing and shoes on hardwood. 

“Andy’s arrived.”

“Yeah, she’s come into the room.” Joe took a quick sip of coffee. “Mmmm… What did Andy tell Nile?”

“That we needed ‘some time alone’.”

“Hmmm… she  _ didn’t _ say that we were off fucking somewhere?”

“No,” he chuckled. “I do believe that was implied. She can be discreet sometimes.”

“Can she though?”

“I actually think she may have been worried about offending Nile.”

“But Nile’s a grown woman.”

“But is she to Andy? Are any of us?”

“I would hope not.”

“Grown, I mean.”

Nicky shot him  _ a look _ , but Joe just smiled back.

“Anyhow,” Nicky moved on, taking a sip of his coffee. “I ran into Andy at Starbucks, so she knows we’re here.”

“I figured she’d catch on to our surveillance quickly,” he frowned. “Just not that quickly, Nicky.”

“What? The point of this exercise is to test Nile. I knew exactly where Nile was…” He gestured with the headphones. “... when I walked into that coffee shop.”

“True.”

  
  


Nicky let his attention drift to the suite they had booked, cataloguing his surroundings: the expensive furniture, plush carpeting, the fully stocked bar...

“If we really were on a sex vacation, I would enjoy a place like this.”

“Maybe we should stay for a few days when we’re done.”

“That would be nice.”

“Hey,” Joe chuckled. “That would make Andy’s uncharacteristic discretion the truth.”

They quickly dropped into an old routine, but Nicky couldn’t focus. He drifted through the past, a more pleasant past, instead.

  
  
  


“What’s on your mind?” Joe startled him.

Nicky debated what to admit. He placed the headphones on the end table, before meeting Joe’s eyes. 

“Sexual mores.”

“Really?”

Joe placed the binoculars on the window ledge and leaned close.

“Yes.”

Nicky took a sip and organized his thoughts. 

“Remember when we rode the steppes together and we’d sleep under the stars?”

“Yeah, you’d just have sex under your blankets, right across the fire from everyone and no one’d bat an eye.” Joe chuckled. “Cultures change.”

“Yes.”

Nicky leaned in to kiss him, putting his cup on the window ledge so that he could open Joe’s fly. He wanted to feel him grow hard in his hand. Nicky licked past Joe’s lips as he stroked him firm, feeling Joe’s familiar weight in his palm, squeezing gently. Nicky broke the kiss and dropped to his knees between Joe’s legs. Joe groaned.

Nicky slid back Joe’s foreskin and placed a soft kiss on the head. He dragged his tongue the whole length, working around the tip before taking it into his mouth. He squeezed his hand around the base of Joe’s cock, steadying, as he slowly sucked him deeper with each bob of his head, until he swallowed him whole. Hands pulled gently at his hair.

“You should grow out your hair again, babe.”

“Hmmm?”

“I miss it.”

The hands in his hair drifted down the side of his face as Nicky continued to work his length. The soft fingers brushed along his skin, tracing the shell of his ear, until Joe held his head in his hands.

“I love you, Nicky. You’re so good to me.”

“Mmm-hmmm…” He hummed around the cock deep in his throat.

Joe moaned softly, shifting in his seat to spread his legs wider. His hand ran through Nicky’s hair, a firm caress. Joe’s fly pressed against Nicky’s chin, and his smell… Nicky pulled up, sucking hard until he could press his tongue to the underside of his cockhead and coax out soft, contented murmurs. He looked up to catch Joe’s eyes.

“My sweet, beautiful Nico…”

Nicky let his cock slip from his mouth, stroking it with his hand. 

“Your Nico, yes.”

He swallowed Joe to the hilt again, choking in his greed as spit escaped his lips. He heard Joe’s head thud against the wall and Nicky laughed.

“God, Nicky. What do you do to me?”

The hand twisted his hair and Nicky pulled up. Joe went back to petting him softly, hips snapping small thrusts into his mouth. Nicky loved being used. He relaxed, humming quietly, as Joe gently pushed deeper and deeper. 

“You're so good, Nicolò. Mmmm… You feel so good… Perfect. I want you. Your mouth is… God, I need you. Take me, Nicky, please. Just take me… Nnnng.. Nicky, please...”

Nicky squeezed Joe’s inner thighs and pushed him to the chair, pulling back until he held the tip of Joe’s cock on his tongue. Nicky flicked his eyes up. Joe was staring right at him, pupils blown, skin flushed, and lower lip bloodied.

He arched back in his chair and Nicky plunged back down, grabbing Joe’s ass to pull him close. The zipper scraped his chin as Joe ground against him. Nicky swallowed every drop as he rode out Joe’s orgasm. When Joe dropped back to his seat, he still had Nicky by the hair. 

“Holy Christ, Nico. You’re so damned good at that. Come here.”

Joe gently pulled him up and pressed their foreheads together.

“Thank you, love.” Nicky croaked and stifled Joe’s laugh with a kiss. 

“You taste like me. I love that.”

“I know.”

Nicky straddled his lap, carefully tucking Joe back into his pants, and let Joe pull him in for another kiss. He sucked on Joe’s tongue and let Joe bite at his lips, but when he felt a hand squeeze his cock, he pulled back. 

“No, love, don’t worry about me.” He brought Joe’s hand to his lips for a kiss. “Drink your coffee before it gets cold.”

He climbed off of Joe’s lap, taking their cups from the ledge and passing Joe his, before sitting back in his chair. Scooping up the binoculars, Nicky tried to ignore his desire, the discomfort of his pants, and the feel of Joe’s eyes on him. They had work to do. 

  
  
  
  
  


_**Friday ~ Breakfast In Bed** _

  
  


Nicky watched the last bite disappear past Joe’s lips, watched his tongue sweep his lips with envy. 

“God, that was so good. You really should’ve taken a bite, Nick-”

Nicky pressed their lips together. Joe tasted of maple syrup.

“Mmmm… I’m good.”

Nicky took the tray from his lap, clearing space for himself, which he took the moment he returned. He straddled Joe’s thighs, hands to either side of his head where it rested against the headboard. He kissed Joe again, tongue teasing his lips apart.

“I’m glad you liked your breakfast.”

Another kiss. Joe slid his hands up Nicky’s shirt, warm along his sides.

“You should’ve got something.”

Joe teased his lips with a quick flick of the tongue.

“Not interested.”

Nicky kissed across Joe’s cheek and took his earlobe between his teeth. Joe groaned.

“But, what are you going to eat?”

“You. Roll over.”

“Oh God, yes…”

Nicky shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, and Joe rolled to the far corner, stretching across. Nicky pulled the sheet down, exposing Joe, and dragged his hand up Joe’s thigh, over his ass and all up his back. He leaned in to give Joe a kiss while he grabbed his pillow.

“Hips up.”

Joe obeyed and Nicky slipped the pillow under for support.

“Grind against that if you need to.”

Dragging his hand down Joe’s inner thigh, he coaxed him to tuck a knee up and spread wide. Nicky settled on the mattress between his legs. Laying on his belly and propped on his left arm, Nicky spread his cheeks with his free hand. Nicky leaned in close to breathe against his hole and Joe shivered. Nicky waited until Joe squirmed, before dragging his tongue from Joe’s balls up to his hole and gently kissed the tight ring. He teased with the tip of his tongue.

“Nico,” Joe pushed back. “Please…” 

  
  


Grabbing Joe’s ass, Nicky forced him down to the pillow and slipped his tongue past the tight ring. He pressed against Joe hard, licking inside, kissing as deep as he could. Joe writhed beneath him. Nicky pulled back and Joe cried out.

“Shhh…”

Nicky placed a soft kiss on his cheek as he gave his ass a light squeeze. 

He ran a finger around Joe’s hole, coaxing him open. He spat to ease his entry and slid his finger in, following with an open-mouthed kiss.

“Jesus, fuck, Nicky…”

“Mmm-hmm,” he hummed against him and Joe raised his hips.

Nicky licked inside him, sloppy, wet kisses, stretching him. Joe opened under his touch. Nicky pulled his finger free and grabbed Joe’s cheek, spreading him as wide as he could. With Joe grinding against the pillow, Nicky pressed as deep as possible, spittle running down his chin. Joe fucked himself on Nicky’s tongue, fucked against the pillow at his crotch, keening into the mattress. Nicky slapped his ass and Joe cried out. Nicky could feel his orgasm from inside.

  
  


When Joe was finally still, Nicky crawled up his body, kissing along his spine, and rolled him onto his back. Nicky met his half-lidded eyes and Joe smiled. Nicky kissed him and Joe wiped the spit from his chin.

“You’re a mess, love.”

Nicky shrugged with a smile and kissed him again, before curling up with his head on Joe’s chest. He listened to his heartbeat slow.

“That was a nice surprise.” Joe kissed the top of Nicky’s head. “You are amazing. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. I’m glad you’re happy.”

Joe ran his fingers through Nicky’s hair.

“You always make me happy.”

A quiet warmth settled over the room as Nicky traced circles on Joe’s belly. Joe shifted suddenly.

“But, really, what are you having for breakfast?”

“I already ate.” Nicky looked him in the eye. “I’ve been up for hours.” 

Joe squeezed him tight.

_ I needed to fuck you so bad. _

Nicky continued, “I couldn’t sleep so I went for a run.”

“Mmmm… Did it work?”

“More or less.” Nicky lay his head back on Joe’s chest. “I think I’m going to nap right here, right now.”

Joe held him tight and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“Me too.”

  
  
  
  
  


_**Saturday Evening ~ The Wake Up Call** _

  
  


Nicky listened to the soft voice detailing the night’s weather forecast and hung up his phone. 

“Joe still isn’t answering. His phone must be dead. I’m gonna have to go up.”

He opened the car door and stepped to the curb. Closing it, he leaned to the driver’s window and checked his watch.

“You two head to the restaurant. Keep our reservation.”

He looked to Andy and Nile. The latter nodded, but the former gave him the side-eye.

“Have a couple drinks. I’ll get him showered and there before you know it.”

“Alright,” Andy smirked. “See you soon.”

  
  
  


The locked beeped, light turning green, and Nicky opened the door. He crossed the suite to the bedroom, where Joe was dead to the world, curled up on the bed. His soft snores brought a smile to Nicky’s face. He walked to the window and opened the curtains, letting the pink, evening light in. Joe slumbered on.

Nicky crawled onto the bed behind him, curling around him the way Joe always did to him, and placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Joe settled back against him with a sigh. Nicky ran his fingers along Joe’s arm, raising goosebumps in his wake. He trailed up to his shoulder and then down Joe’s bare side, under the sheet, to rest on his hip. Joe pressed back, ass to his crotch, and Nicky let him rub against him for a moment, before stilling him with a firm hand on his hip. Joe settled quickly, long, even breaths in the quiet room, and Nicky slipped his hand down the front of Joe’s sweats. He found him half hard and cupped him gently. Joe’s breath hitched and he hummed softly on the exhale. Nicky gave his shaft a squeeze and his balls a soft tug, to encourage his cock to fullness. A familiar weight settled in his hand and Nicky stroked his full length, foreskin sliding under his fingers. Giving him the slow twist he liked as he worked him, Nicky pressed a kiss just below his ear. He ran his thumb over the tip to smear precum down his shaft. Joe’s hips jerked.

“Nnnn… Nicky.”

Nicky froze. Joe didn’t move. His even breaths broke the quiet. Nicky pulled his hand from Joe’s pants, spat on his palm, and went back to work. He continued his long strokes to match the soft roll of Joe’s hips, coaxing low moans from between his lips. Precum and saliva eased his way as he squeezed him harder. 

“Mmmm…” Joe’s whole body rolled. “I told you to call me.”

Joe shuddered at Nicky’s twist of the wrist.

“I decided on a more hands-on approach.”

Joe groaned. 

“You like that, love?”

Nicky squeezed his balls before stroking back up. 

“No,” Joe gasped. “That was a terrible pun.”

“Oh, is that how it is?”

Nicky pulled his hand away. Joe grabbed it and placed a kiss on the back. 

“I will never tire of your hands on me.”

“Mmmm…” Nicky put his hand back. “In that case.”

He resumed his long, gentle strokes, sucking short-lived marks into Joe’s neck, his shoulder, until Joe reached back to bring him to his lips. Nicky sucked on his tongue while pulling him harder and faster. Joe’s small thrusts became erratic. He spilled over Nicky’s hand with a soft cry.

Nicky brought his hand to his lips to taste him. Joe watched every finger disappear into Nicky’s mouth, then kissed him deeply when he was done. Joe’s hungry mouth pulled a groan from Nicky, who broke free before this spiraled out of his control. He pressed his face to the back of Joe’s neck again and wrapped him in his arms, just breathing against his skin. He could hear his watch ticking.

“Time to get up, Joe.”

“Mmmm… not yet. It’s your turn, love.”

“Not necessary.”

“I can feel you hard against me. Come on. It’ll only take a minute.”

“We don’t have time.”

“We can make time.”

“After dinner,” he promised, untangling himself, and climbed from the bed. “Let’s go. You have to shower.”

“Do I?” He grabbed Nicky’s hand. “We could stay in. You’ve barely let me touch you all week.”

“Come on, this family dinner was your idea.”

“I know.” He let Nicky pull him to his feet. “And it’s a good idea.”

“I agree.” He leaned to Joe’s ear. “And you can touch me all you want when we get back.”

With a smirk, Nicky quickly sidestepped Joe’s reach.

“You’re enjoying yourself.”

“Very much, yes. Shower, Joe.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “I won’t be long.”

He smiled an invitation over his shoulder, sauntering to the ensuite. Nicky rolled his eyes and turned away, quickly adjusting his aching cock through his pants. He walked to the other room and grabbed vodka from the bar.

“What did you tell them?” Joe called from the washroom. “Andy and Nile, I mean. To get them to leave you here.”

Nicky poured a drink and sat on the sofa, adjusting his crotch again.

“That your phone must have died.”

“Liar, liar… and they bought this story?”

“Nile did. Andy knows us better.”

“Yeah,” Joe laughed. “I’d best hurry up then, before Nile starts to wonder.”

The shower came on and that was the end of the conversation. Nicky swallowed his drink and tried not to think of a soaking wet Joe just feet away, the water running down his perfect skin, of running  _ his hands _ down that perfect skin. He dragged his thumb along his crotch before catching himself and pulling his hand away. Nicky groaned and took slow, deep breaths, trying to think of anything else.

  
  
  
  


_**Saturday Night ~ Turndown Service** _

  
  


Nicky’s cock throbbed in the confines of his pants. It had ached the whole cab ride back from dinner, the entire ten floors in the elevator, and the walk down the hall. Now Joe seemed unable to open the damn door. Finally the card reader beeped and Joe turned the handle. They entered the room and Nicky moved past Joe to turn on the lamp. As Joe put the chain on the door, Nicky pushed him hard up against it, his left forearm across the back of his neck. He wasted no time undoing his own pants and pulled his cock out with a sigh. He leaned into Joe’s ear.

“You little tease. I am taking you right here.” He reached around to grab Joe’s crotch, checking his arousal with a hard squeeze. “If you wanted any chance that this would last, you should have kept your foot to yourself at dinner.”

Joe laughed and tried to shift his weight. Nicky pressed against him harder. 

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to get my lube for you.”

“Stop. There’s no way that I can handle your hand on my cock right now. Do not press your ass against me, just… don’t move at all.” He took a deep breath. “I swear to God, Yusuf, if you so much as look at me, I will come all over the back of your pants. What pocket?”

“The right.”

Nicky fished out the small tube, before stepping on the heel of Joe’s shoe. 

“Step out.”

Joe pulled his foot free and Nicky gave him some space. 

“Good boy. Now get your leg out of your pants and spread for me. And, Joe, you better be ready when I am.”

He popped the cap and squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand, before dropping the tube. He bit his lip and quickly slicked himself up.

Joe was waiting, left forearm against the door, right hand spreading his ass cheeks. 

“You are so beautiful.” Pressing his cockhead against Joe’s hole, Nicky eased in. “Relax, love.” Inch by slow inch, he disappeared. “You are perfect, like you were made just for me.” As he slid home, Joe pushed back with a groan. “And I love you more than anything, but do not fucking move again.”

He’d grabbed Joe by the hips and held him still, held them  _ together _ . Nicky looked to the ceiling and took a few deep, shaky breaths.

“Nicolò, please…”

“Nnnng… you bastard.”

Nicky fucked him then. His beautiful Yusuf, splayed against the door, smiling over his shoulder. He fucked him hard, like he’d done many times before, like he will do many times again, like he’d been dying to do all week. Slamming into Joe, Nicky finally took what he’d denied himself. Joe was tight and hot, everything he’d ever desired. How they fit, how Joe took every inch, almost pulling him in the way he clenched around him, Nicky would never get enough. He wanted to stay in Joe forever, but it was never meant to be. Some things could only burn so long. With every thrust, Joe was making  _ those  _ noises and Nicky was weak. He came hard with a shout.

  
  


“I’m sorry,” He placed a kiss on Joe’s neck. “Just give me a moment to catch my breath… and convince my legs to slowly lower me to the floor… Then you… then you can fuck my mouth.”

“Oh fuck, nnng… too late, babe.” Joe sagged in his arms, spent. “You should know better than to say shit like that.”

“Well,” Nicky laughed, breathless. “Later then, I guess.”

  
  


Nicky stepped back, slipping free of Joe’s body. They both sighed. Joe put his back to the door and his hands on Nicky’s hips. 

“It’ll be sooner, if I have my way.”

“Oh, really?”

Nicky pressed closer, taking Joe’s soft cock in his hand. Joe hissed but shoved his hands down the back of Nicky’s pants to squeeze his ass.

“There’s a huge bed in there that I think we could put to good use.”

“I’m sure.” Nicky kissed him, gently playing with his cock, coaxing him towards the room. “Come on.”

Joe broke the kiss for a moment, kicking himself free of his pants.

“Put your hands on my shoulders and hop up.”

Nicky obeyed, wrapping his legs around Joe’s waist, and went back to kissing him. Grabbing his face, beard soft in his hands, their teeth clashed. Joe opened and let Nicky sweep in, moaning into Nicky’s mouth. Hands squeezed Nicky’s ass again, holding him close. Joe carried him like it was nothing, and heat pooled in Nicky’s gut with every step. He was hard again by the time Joe placed him on the bed. Nicky turned down the blankets while Joe pulled his shirt over his head. He patted the bed beside him. 

“Come on, love.”

“Aren’t you overdressed?”

“I thought you had plans for my mouth?”

“Yes, Nicky.” He crawled over to him and brushed his thumb across his lips. “Yes, I do.” Joe pushed past them, and Nicky sucked his thumb with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Why yes, I do headcanon that when they're working, since they have like 10 articles of clothing between them, they do _all_ of their clothes in one load.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any kudos or comments you may leave.
> 
> Join me on [Tumblr](https://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
